


Шерлео и Мориартетта. ( Трагедия, комедия и драма в одном драббле )

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано в соавторстве с <a href="http://pay.diary.ru/member/?108444">lulotta</a>))<br/>Краткое содержание, оно же - одна из не принятых на нон-кинк заявок: "H! Шерлок поет серенаду Мориарти".<br/>От авторов: АU, стеб, и - что выросло, то выросло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шерлео и Мориартетта. ( Трагедия, комедия и драма в одном драббле )

  
Явление. Просто явление.  
Шерлок, Мориарти, Скрипка, Громкоговоритель, Тоби и надзиратели.

  
**Тюремные надзиратели** _(за сценой, нестройным хором)._

Растет и ширится фигня,  
А-ня-ня-ня, а-ня-ня-ня!  


**Шерлок** _(в развевающемся черном пальто, под тюремным балконом с решетками. С ним Тоби, Скрипка и Громкоговоритель)._ Свеееет озарил мою больную дууушу…! _(страшно терзает Скрипку, слышится очень неприятный звук: "БЗДЫНЬ!")  
_  
 **Мориарти** _(нервный и всклокоченный, заламывая руки, на балконе)._ Да сколько можно?! Как у тебя сил хватает столько орать? Четвёртая ночь уже, дай поспать!

 **Шерлок** _(невозмутимо)._ Нет, твой покой я страстью не нарууушу…! _(Извлекает еще один неприятный звук: «ПИИИИУ!», непонятно, то ли из Скрипки, то ли из Тоби)_  
 **  
Мориарти** _(истерически)._ Страстью, значит, не нарушишь, а криком нарушишь? Ты хоть знаешь, как скрипку-то держать? Вот сломаю её о твою голову, щепки в глаза запихну! Из милосердия, чтоб ты духа замученной скрипки не видел.

**Шерлок** _(все так же невозмутимо)._ Брееед, полночный бред терзает сердце мне опяаать…! _(Снова извлекает еще более отвратительный звук: «МЫЫЫЫУ!», на этот раз, кажется, из Тоби)_

**Мориарти.** Да он у тебя круглосуточный, а не ночной! Тоби? Ты там Тоби пытаешь, чудовище?

**Шерлок.** О, Мориарти, я посмел тебя достать! _(в сторону)_ Муа-ха-ха!

**Мориарти** _(со вздохом облегчения)_. Наконец-то правда. Да не умрёт твой питомец Джонни, если сразу не умер, то оклемается.

**Шерлок** _(очень громко и злобно)_. Твой тяжкий крест - скучаю, жди меня опять. И за бассейн его ты будь готов принять!

В другом окне появляется Начальник тюрьмы.

**Начальник тюрьмы** _(передразнивая Шерлока, в сторону)_. Ему без Джона все не обрести покой... _(Шерлоку, громко)_ Звонил я брату, Майкрофт едет за тобой! _(Мориарти, сурово)_ А ну-ка, в камеру давай, а то пришлю конвой!  
  
Одновременно со словами Начальника тюрьмы Ботинок,  
который Мориарти все-таки удалось пропихнуть сквозь прутья решетки, летит вниз.

Занавес.   



End file.
